Digidestined Agent
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Takes place in CherrygirlUK19's Digimon Adventure 2.5 universe. When there's an excessive amount of dark power in the Digital World, The Digital Soveriegns become bound in their relams of control, chained. There are, however, Digidestined that act as Agents of the Soveriegns. As the Second Generation of the Japanese Digidesined are about to learn, there's more out there then them..
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Digimon, Tai, Sora ,Izzy and Davis or their Partner Digimon, Toei Animation does. I do not own Dawn Kamyia, Dan Motomyia, or Johnathon Izumi or their Partner Digimon, CherrygirlUK19 does. I only claim ownership of Clare Bayliss and her Partner Digimon.**_

"Do you think I should intervene?" The young woman asked of her partner Digimon, BlackZeedGarurumon.

"Only if it proves to be too much for the young Courage, Knowledge and the unknown children," the BlackZeedGarurumon answered with a two part harmony female voice.

"Are you sure Daku, Luna?" The Digidestined replied, inquiring of her fused Digimon.

"Would it make you feel better if we fused?" They asked.

"I dunno….."

"Fine, if you want to be left up here ALONE with those X-Virused Digimon," the Digmon huffed.

Clare Bayliss rolled her eyes and slide her hand over her Digivice. With in a dull flash of light the Digimon and their Digidestined were fused. They leaned heavily on a large staff.

The Large black lion Digimon roared as the Greymon, the Flybeemon, and the Strikedramon attacked it. The three young Digidetined were backing away. Clare decided it was time to interevene. The MadLeomon was just getting angrier, and was about to power up to Armed MadLeomon.

"Zeed Cannon!"

The blast of power caused Mad Leomon to stagger backwards. Clare jumped down from the top of the cliff to land in front of the rouge Digimon. She tsked at him cause him to stare at her in confusion.

"You shouldn't intervene BlackZeed Garurumon," He roared.

"Yeah and you taking on three Champion Level Digimon when you are a Mega level is reason enough for me to intervene, MadLeomon," Clare retorted.

Clare heard the girl behind the Greymon whisper, 'BlackZeedGarurumon Warrior Mode, Mega Level….Whoa…"

"Lion Fist!"

"Garuru Kick!"

MadLeomon went Sprawling into a tree, which he met with a solid 'thunk.' He slumped and Clare knew he was out of the turned to face the youngsters and found that Tai and Sora Kamyia, Izzy Izumi and Davis Motomyia were with the three children. Clare smirked slightly.

"Courage, Love and Knowledge….As well as a Digiegg holder, It has been a while," Clare said.

"How do you know who they are?" Dawn Kamyia said her now de-digivovled Agumon standing in front of her.

With a flash of light Clare and her two Digimon, Daku, A BlackGaomon and Luna, a BlackGabumon, were standing in front of them. Clare watched as the older Digidestined show a sign of recognition, while the younger ones failed to show anything.

"It's been awhile," Clare said Nonchalantly.

"I forgot…You are a Digidestined Agent of Azulalongmon," Tai muttered.

"And I hope you hadn't forgotten that my Digimon are Vaccine Types instead of Virus," Clare replied.

"Dad you know this person?" Dawn asked her father.

"She fiery, much like you Tai," Clare laughed.

"Yeah, she's a friend," Tai answered his daughter's question.

"It's been a long time, Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Davis" Clare remarked.

"The Ports were closed," Izzy stated bluntly.

"I _know _ That…..Digital Rifts…Not good," Clare muttered as she glanced upwards, as if expecting something to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-I do not own Digimon, Tai, Sora ,Izzy and Davis or their Partner Digimon, Toei Animation does. I do not own Dawn Kamyia, Dan Motomyia, Johnathon Izumi, Margaret Kimura or their Partner Digimon, CherrygirlUK19 does. I only claim ownership of Clare Bayliss and her Partner Digimon. **_

"Something wrong Clare?" Izzy inquired noting the Sovereign's Agent glancing around.

"Something feels a little bit off….." Clare responded.

"Concerned about that little pervy beast?" Luna snarked.

"That's not funny Luna and you know it. Those damned digital rifts…It's not right," Clare shot the response at the black and white digimon.

"So what exactly is it?" Dawn remarked.

"You know how the Digital World and the real world are connected?" Clare inquired of the Kamyia youth.

"Yes," Dawn responded, ALL of the second generation of the Japanese Chosen Children knew that.

"Well there is more than one variation of the Digital World. Your D-Power is another variation of a digivice. The only major difference between yours and the one set of Tamers we have met is that yours does not required cards to activate the digivolution," Daku spoke up.

"Why would cards be needed to activate Digivolution? I thought the power came from the Digidestined," Tai inquired.

"It's because they are Tamers, not exactly Digidestined. They neither wield a crest nor an armor digiegg," Luna replied citing a nod from her human partner.

"So how are they able to even have a Digimon?" Johnathon inquired.

"Well the three that seemed to be the most experienced, knew what they were doing. Two boys and a girl, Terriermon, Guilmon, and Renamon, all able to achieve a Biomerge Mega level. It was a curious thing since another young man was able to do so, but none of their friends," Clare answered the question.

"Are you saying that the rifts are connecting separate digital worlds and in turn different dimensions?" Izzy, after absorbing the information, finally spoke up.

"Yes," Clare answered, then after noticing the expression on Dawn's face, "Those Digital worlds are far more unruly and dangerous than this one. Imagine the Dark Masters version of this digital world but where the losers of battles can lose their data forever."

This statement struck the younger Digidestined speechless. Tai, Sora, and Izzy exchanged looks, while their partners looked a little more than sickened, Davis's partner Veemon included. Davis's brow furrowed slightly as he thought about the concept of the idea. There was many times in the past, if they had been in alternate Digital World, where Davis could have lost the spunky and faithful Digimon.

"Where are you from, 'cause I've never seen you before today," Dawn piped up breaking the silence.

"I'm American, if that answers your question," Clare responded nonchalantly to the inquiry, "Oh and Izzy, Willis wanted me to tell you that you might want to look into the Sector Five data, he said something about a Diablomon. If it crops up then Zhquimon's Agent has to deal with it."

"So there is no way the Sovergiens can do anything about this?" Tai asked.

"No and since the other Digital Worlds have part of the Sovergiens data, they really can't mess with it,"  
Clare shrugged.

"Can't or Won't?" Dan piped up.

Clare looked the bearer of the crest of Loyalty squarely in the eyes and spoke firmly, "They can't."

Suddenly a large black dog digimon appeared. The Elder of the Japanese Didgidestined instinctively took defensive postitions while the next generation stared at the beast. Clare and her Digimon on the other hand seemed relaxed about the digimon's sudden appearance.

"Another rift Dobermon?" Clare inquired.

"IC Burst," The Dobermon replied with a quick nod.

"Great, just freaking great," Clare muttered under her breath before giving her partners a quick nod.

With a bright flash of light a BlackZeedGarurumon stood where the two rookies where standing the moment before. Clare hopped onto the Digimon's back. She gave a wild grin at the older Digidestined. Then she shot a knowing smirk at the kids.

"Well Duty Calls. I honestly hope I can see ya'll again," Clare said and then BlackZeedGarurumon and Dobermon took off in the direction the Dobermon had come from.

"She's a bit odd," Johnthon noted.

"Who's Willis?" Dan inquired.

"A guy we know and met in America. He has two partner Digimon as well…..One was Terriermon and the other he called Kokomon, but I don't think that's what it was called," Davis answered his son's question.

"Why would Willis want me to check for a Diablomon?" Izzy mused to himself.

"Whatever the case may be Izzy, the thing is that the kids have school in the morning and it's getting late," Sora stepped in before Izzy and Johnthon could start running theories.

"Can't we camp out here Mom?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, we didn't bring any camping supplies and besides you have to be up early," Sora replied as she headed towards the Digital gate.

"Fine," Dawn grumbled while her partner Agumon snickered.

_**The Next Morning….**_

"Kari…" The White Egyptian Kitten Digimon's voice caught the attention of her human partner.

"What's the matter Gatomon?" Kari responded looking down at her partner.

"Do you feel that?" The Gatomon asked of her partner.

Kari looked around, and yes there was a feeling that something was indeed watching her. She didn't have time to react as a large black digimon leapt out of the shadows at her.

"Coytus Breath!"

Kari and Gatomon felt a cold rush of air go by them. When they both opened their eyes, they saw a large BlackWereGarurumon standing in front of them and off to the side a BlackGaogamon with it's partner sitting on it's back. The Woman's face was scrunched up like she was irritated with something.

"Good to see you again Kari," The BlackWereGarurumon grunted.

"Luna?" Kari said this in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Like Luna said, It is good to see you again," Clare said as she slid off her partners back.

"Why are you in Japan?" Gatomon inquired, of the woman who now appeared to be around Kari's age.

"A stupid Business Trip. It's a pain really. And generally I have to keep Daku and Luna in their In-Training Stage as not to attract attention," Clare responded.

"Going with the stuffed pillows thing?" Kari asked with a slight smile.

"Pretty much. And can I see your D3 for a moment?" Clare returned.

Kari pulled out her white and pink D3 and handed it to Clare. Clare pulled out a jet-black , white, gold and silver swirled Digivice. And with a muttered 'D3' the digivice changed to a D3. Clare touched the tip of her digivice to the tip of Kari's and a bright pink light illuminated both screens. Once the light subsided, Clare re-clipped her digivice back to her belt. She then passed Kari back her D3.

"What was that?" Gatomon inquired.

"A gift from Azulongmon," Clare replied, "I'll be seeing you guys later."

With this Clare climbed back on to Daku's back and quickly retreated. Once they were gone, Kari's daughter ,Margret, came up with her Gatomon Partner. Kari glanced over at her daughter and gave her a slight smile.

"Hi mom….Dawn just told me that her, Johnthon, and Dan met an American Digidestined yesterday in the digital world. Then she said something about two partner Digimon," Margret said.

"Well there are Digidestined all over the world: Mexico, Japan, China, Australia, Russia and even in America. Although as far as I know there are only two Digidestined in the United States that have two partners. One is Willis, who has Terriermon and Lopmon, and then Clare who has a BlackGabumon and a BlackGaomon," Kari's Gatomon piped up.

_**Okay here's the end of the second part. And Mytosimon has nothing to do with the Rifts that Clare Spoke of. As For Clare's Digivice, well combine an original Digivice, A D3, A D-Arc/Power, A D-Tector and a Digivice IC/Burst IC, and you would get Clare's Digivice. And Clare appears her REAL age outside of the Digital World.**_


End file.
